Dreams of Chaos
by dare2breathe
Summary: Jenny's nightmares forced her to move to a new area.
1. Default Chapter

Lightning crashed through the sky. Rain flooded the streets. Everyone had went to sleep, all but one other person and myself. The rain didn't seem to bother me though. I was determined to find it. Find what? I had no idea, something had pulled me out there and I wasn't going to let a little water stop me. Then something made me stop dead in my tracks. I heard a muffled cry from the alley across the street from me. I broke into a run. I saw two shadowy figures in the distance. I was almost there when I slipped in a puddle. I spit out the blood in my mouth ready to begin running once more when I realized the blood I had spit out was not my own. I looked up, the rain wasn't water at all, it was pouring blood. I stood up and gasped in horror. Then a hand gripped my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was-  
  
"Jenny, wake up we're almost there." I looked out the window, it was raining softly. This time it really was rain. I shivered at the thought f the dream I had been having. "Jenny?" my mom asked nervously, "Is something wrong?" "No mom, nothings wrong" I replied. My mom let out a sigh of relief. "For a second I thought maybe you had another-" She didn't finish her sentence, she didn't have to. We were moving, my father and my mom claimed it was to get a fresh new start, but the real reason was I had been having dreams. I don't mean pleasant dreams, I mean nightmares. Often I would wake up in a cold sweat and breathing heavy. When I finally told my parents about the dreams they panicked. They would check on me at night to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Once or twice my mom would shake me awake so I wouldn't dream anything. They couldn't stop all the dreams though. Sometimes I still had them. They thought it was the people I hung around with, but it wasn't. When I had told my best friend Beth about them, she started acting weird around me. I should have just kept my mouth shut.  
  
"Did you look at the school website?" my father asked, trying to lighten the mood. "For my new school Degrassi High?" I asked, "Yes why?" "Did you see any clubs you wanted to join, like cheerleading or something?" My dad questioned? That made me laugh. "Dad, you know I gave up on cheerleading, and no they don't have cheerleading just something called a Spirit Squad." "Well you could always try it again" he said. "I'd rather not" I replied. "Well we're here" my mom broke in happily. I looked at the brick house that I realized would be my new house for however long. "I love it!" My mom chirped happily. "Its not quite our dream home, but it comes close" my dad said proudly. "Yeah, home sweet home." I muttered. 


	2. New start

I walked into the house. I sensed something in this house. Something dark, I sensed something dark and cold. I tripped over loose piece of wood. Whoever made this house sure didn't try that hard to make it perfect. I picked myself back up. I decided if I was going to be living here for a while I might as well check out the house. I walked through the house. It would need some cleaning for sure. None of the bedrooms were to my liking though. Then I saw a sting dangling from the ceiling. Curiosity got the best of me and I gave it a pull. I jumped out of the way as a staircase crashed down. "I got all worked up for nothing, it's just an attic." I laughed. I slowly climbed up the attic stairs. Each step creaked as I cautiously walked up them. There was one single window in the room. A single bulb swung back and forth above my head. cough It was slightly dusty in here. I looked around the room was fairly big and it was comfy. I decided it would be my room. I ventured back downstairs. "Hey Jen" my mom called, "Did you pick a room yet, I mean there are so many." "Yeah, the attic" I replied. "What." My mom said in a disapproving voice, "The attic but there are so many pretty rooms, why there?" "It's peaceful, it's perfect." I whispered. "Jenny?" my mom questioned. "Oh, never mind, I'm gonna start unpacking ok?" I replied then walked off. I brought my boxes up to my room and put them by some of the other boxes from the previous owners. I took off some of the junk cluttered on some of the boxes. There were bandanas, yearbooks, cameras, and a music box. I cranked the music box up, nothing played back. Cheap music box, I pushed it all on the floor. I put my boxes on top of it and decided to call it a night. My bed was already set up, I flopped down and fell asleep instantly. Tommorow was my first day at Degrassi so I needed good sleep.  
  
I was walking in a field, The wind was blowing everything around. Then I saw a small child kneeling to the ground crying. I go up to her and say "It's ok" "it'll never be ok" she whispered back. "what do u mean- I started "how to u like your new house" the little girl laughed a icy cold laugh. Everything started to spin. And I heard a loud beeping, it got louder and louder......  
  
I woke up to my alarm beeping. I turned it off and got up from bed. "What a weird dream" I said aloud. I quickly got ready and went off to school. I didn't wake my parents, I'd rather leave in silence. I went out the door ready to start my first day of school. I wondered if things really would change or the better here, but somehow I had a feeling they would change for the worst.  
  
A/N: the next chapter will be her first day of school, She'll meet some new friends and enemies, but who can Jenny really trust...... 


	3. First Impression

I looked at the building before entering. Degrassi, was printed in dull bold letters on the front of the building. I checked my watch, school started in 7 minutes. I stopped staring at the building and I walked to the entrance. I started to walk up the front steps. I was almost to the top so I turned around to see if there was any veiw. Just then my backpack split open, and all of the contents spilled out over the steps.. I cursed under my breath and kneeled to pick everything. While I was collecting all of my supplies a car pulled up in front of the school and parked. Obviously whoever it was wanted some sort of attention to park in front of the school.A guy walked out of the car with his arm around some girl. They walked up the steps as if they were royal. They must think they're real "rebels". I rolled my eyes and continued to pick up my stuff. When the "couple" reached the top, the guy stuck out his foot and kicked my pencil case to the bottom of the steps.

"Jackass" I muttered. He turned to look at me, he bent down and held my chin and said, "I don't think I quite heard you, care to repeat yourself?"

"I'm sure your heard me clearly." I said while moving out of his grasp.

He laughed "Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" He asked.

I stood up and looked him in the eye "Why of course,you're just another piece of trash that litters this exquisite school" I said in a calm voice, then spat at his feet.

Everything around us went silent. His group (including his girl) all backed of.

He smirked and said, "If you weren't new I'd send you down the steps to join your pencil case."

"You don't have the courage" I said flatly.

I must of hit a nerve because his eyes turned icy and he moved to shove me. I moved out of the way as he lost his balance and fell. I finished up picking my stuff up.

"I'm Jenny by the way, I'll see you around" I said as I left.  
  
I walked into the building. I found my locker and put my stuff in it. I had everything except my pencil case. I searched through my backpack, then I remembered I had forgot to get it after that guy kicked it down the steps. I turned to leave when I heard someone shout "Hey"

I turned around and saw a girl with two braids hanging down by her ears with a style that looked a lot like mine, walking toward me. I looked around

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, You forgot your pencil case." She said and reached out to hand it to me.

"Thanks" I said and reached out to get it. It slipped out of her fingers and split open.

I sighed, "Dang, this is my lucky day isn't it."

I bent down to get everything that that fallen out. She bent down and helped me gather my things.

"Yeah, you got on Jay's bad side on your first day." She said and laughed.

"Oh that's his name, yeah I just can't stand jerks like him you know?"

She didn't reply I saw her holding my compass up. She touched the tip softly. I wanted to tell her that is was sharp and that it could draw blood, but I stopped.

_Suddenly I saw her bringing the blade to her arm and blood beginning to run slowly over her skin._

"Stop!" I yelled.

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Stop what?" She asked.

I looked at her arm it was covered by an arm warmer. I must be seeing things again.She couldn't have cut through fabric. I just shook my head and continued getting all my stuff. She held the compass up and gave it to me.

"I think the pencil snapped that was in your compass." She said.

"Oh no, problem" I said and I reached out to get it Then some kid passed us and said

"Oh don't let Ellie have that compass, she might slit her wrists" He said while smirking.

Ellie blushed and didn't say anything. He stood up to walk away. "You know there's a difference between cutting and being suicidal" I said then stood up.

"Whatever" the kid said then left.

"Ellie, we should get to class" I said. She nodded her head and stood up. While I crammed the compass back in my case I wondered why I thought I saw her cutting when she clearly had not. I shrugged it off, I'm sure it was nothing important. Well that's what I hoped anyway.


	4. Tears of Blood

I looked at my schedule, I had Mrs. Kwan first.

"Hey Ellie do you know where Mrs. Kwan's room is?" I asked.

"Yeah its room 666." She said. "Who do you have next?"

"Miss Hotsalokos" I answered.

"I have her next too. I'll meet you there." She said "Well I have to go" Then she walked off.

I looked at the doors, 662, 663, 664, 665 then finally 666. I put my hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it, when I got a horrid chill. I shivered then walked in.

"And her tears of blood flooded from her eyes"

I stopped, well that's comforting. I must've looked like an idiot standing there by the door.

"That was very deep Ashley, who would like to go next?" said someone who I assumed must be Mrs. Kwan.

"Um excuse me" I whispered aloud.

"Anyone? How about you Paige?" Mrs. Kwan said.

I guess she didn't hear me. I was about to speak up when the glass in the windows froze and cracked. The room's temperature dropped to about 30 degrees. I couldn't hear anything. I saw people's lips moving, but there was no sound coming out of their mouth. I saw Ashley slowly move back to her seat. I saw some blonde girl slowly flip her hair and talk to the girl behind her. I saw a switchblade in someone's hand. I looked up to see who it belonged to. The face was shadowed. The hand moved toward someone. I couldn't see who it was though. I gasped aloud.

_"Who are you?"_

I heard a voice, who was it coming from though?

_"Who are you?"_

I heard it again. I started breathing heavy. I looked around, who was the voice coming from.

"Excuse me!" I looked up and saw the blonde girl talking at me. "Are your deaf or just lost?" I looked around, everything had gone back to normal. I guess the voice belonged to her. Everyone was looking at me.

"Well?" she asked again.

"Oh I'm just tired sorry." I said.

I heard some people snicker around the room. I ignored them and went over to Mrs. Kwan.

"I'm Jenny, I just moved here." I told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you before, take a seat where ever you like." She replied, "Alright Jimmy come and read your poem aloud."

I looked around the room I chose a seat by Ashley.

"Hey" I said, "I'm Jenny, um what exactly is this class about?"

"It's about putting your soul into whatever work you do." She replied and continued writing.

I asked the girl on the other side of me the same question.

"I don't really know, I'm not in this class, I was just sent here since I couldn't stand dissecting frogs in Science." She replied.

"Oh" I said. I sat back in my chair.

Then someone taped me on my shoulder from behind me. I looked back.

"This class is about poetry and shakesprok or whatever his name is, boring stuff like that, I'm Sean by the way, the other two who couldn't answer your question correctly were Emma and Ashley." He said. "Welcome to good ol boring Degrassi where nothing out of the ordinary happens."

I laughed "Thanks." I said, and turned back around. This is what I need, a good ol boring place. I smiled, I'm sure Degrassi will bring no unpleasant surprises. Wishful thinking that was.


	5. Shattered glass

A/N: I am so sorry, I haven't updated in awhile, I've been having an awful writers block but I figured I'd try at writing again.

Finally the bell rang, I couldn't be happier to get out of this school. On my way to my locker I stopped in the restroom to freshen up a bit. I looked in the mirror and started to reapply some eyeliner, when I heard someone sobbing in the last stall.

"Hello?" I called out. The sobbing got louder and louder, it then turned into a laugh.

It's piercing sound ripped through the air. The lights started blinking out of control.

The mirrors shattered, I sat on the floor and covered my face. Glass fell all around me.

I heard the voice again " _I missed you darling"_

The sobbing started again. I crawled under the sink. "GO AWAY!" I shouted. "Just go away!"

I heard footsteps slowly approaching me. I wrapped my arms around my legs and started rocking back and forth. I starting whispering, "please leave me alone, please, please just go away."

"Are you ok?"

I looked up, I saw a guy with curly black hair looking at me worried.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" he repeated.

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I bowed my head and just started sobbing. He took me in an embrace then.

"Shhh" he said. "It'll be ok, I'm here, your not alone."

Instead of pushing away angrily, I let him hug me. I started to relax a little. I stopped crying and I let go of him. He didn't say anything for a while. He just looked at me. After a minute or two I got out from under the sink and stood up.

" Thank you." I quietly mumbled.

"No problem? He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Um I don't mean to pry but what exactly happened?"

I looked around the lights were on, there was no one in the stall, and the mirrors were still in tact.

"I don't know" I said and I started to walk out of the restroom.

"Before you go I just wanted to say that," he grabbed my arm " you don't have to cut yourself I'll be here for you, I'm Craig by the way."

"Um, I'm Jenny, but I didn't cut, why did you think that?"

He motioned at my arms. I looked and saw fresh wounds from where the glass pieces had fallen on me from. I looked at the mirrors, they were in perfect condition. But those cuts hadn't come from my imagination. I just shook my head and walked away leaving him behind. He left shortly after I did. He never saw who came out of that last stall though. Neither of us saw whoever it was slowly slink away long after we had departed…….


End file.
